


You Owe Me You

by coloquial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy gets serious, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I have a thing for JOTUN!Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, One Shot, slightly ooc loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloquial/pseuds/coloquial
Summary: Darcy saved Loki's life and now he owes her, at least according to her. What she wants in return might not be in Loki's best interests.





	You Owe Me You

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. Sadly for me, Marvel owns these characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tell you what,” She said as she leaned over the counter, immediately causing Loki to lean back, sitting up straight. “I’ll make you a deal.” Oh, yeah, she'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while and she was gonna use it tonight.

“A deal…” Loki repeated. “…with you?” He sneered. “Now, why on any realm would I do such a thing?”

"Because you owe me.” She said, coolly. “I saved your life, remember?” A smug look took over her face and Loki scowled.

“…Barely.” He uttered and she chuckled.

“You just can’t handle the fact that a little Midgardian _girl_ had to save the big, bad God of Mischief.” She said and he glared at her. “Oh, cheer up, Loki. So I saved you, what's the big deal? It’s not always the girl who needs saving, you know. Every once in a while gods need saving too.” She said, turning around and missing the way his eyebrows raised in surprise at her words.

He watched her figure sway from side to side, before disappearing behind the fridge door. That figure he had fantasized about so many times lately. Blasted woman.

“So… what do you say?” She said, still hidden behind the fridge door. “Shall we make a deal?” She said in a deep voice, poking her head out to look at him.

He was ready to establish that gods do not make silly deals with mortals and that he would not stoop so low. He was determined to. Until he remembered he’d already been abandoned to die at birth, discovered he came from the very same race he’d grown to despise, had had his attempt at ruling the earth crushed by a group of mortals and was now currently banished from his home, doomed to serve the very same people he’d tried to rule. Surely, there was no ‘stooping’ lower. He’d hit rock bottom a long time ago. He decided humoring her couldn’t make his existence any worse.

“What kind of a deal?” He surrendered with a sigh.

She repressed the triumphant smile that threatened to overcome her face.

“So that’s a yes?” She asked and he gave her a sharp, single nod. She squealed internally as she walked over to him and stretched her arm in his direction, offering her hand. “Come here.” He cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. “Come on!”

She didn’t hesitate as she grabbed both of his hands and pulled him from the bar stool he sat on. He let her drag him to the couch and softly push him onto it.

“May I ask what this is?” He inquired and she smirked as she sat down, facing him.

“Before I tell you what I want,” She started. “Do you promise to fulfill my wish?” He was just as amused as he was suspicious.

“Miss Darcy, I am a god, not a genie.” He stated and she sighed.

“I’m serious.” She said.

“You may wish for what you want. I may choose to fulfill it or not.” He said and she frowned.

“That’s not fair.” She almost whined and he shrugged unbothered. "Fine, so it's not really a deal, it's more of a recompense for my _audacious_  heroic act." She said, exaggerating her words and he rolled his eyes.

"Should there be a next time," He started. "Please, allow me to die, Miss Lewis."

“I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." She said. "So it’s been a while since you were dumped here and even though I really hated your guts back then, I’ve actually grown to like you. Actually, if I’m being completely honest, which I totally am, always, it’s super boring when you’re not around and it really weirds me out sometimes, but it’s not an entirely terrible feeling. I mean, someti—”

“Darcy,” He interrupted, placing his index finger on her lips while grabbing her chin gently. “For mercy’s sake, what?” Her hand, reached his arm and wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away from her lips slowly.

“My point is, I’ve learned a lot about you these last months, like your childhood, your magic, your mom…” She trailed off and he looked down as she toyed with his hand. “I know so much, but there is still so much stuff that I wanna know more about, like— there’s one thing I’m really curious about. I know you’ll probably say no.” She started and he raised his eyebrows. “It’s nothing bad. Not really. I mean, it depends on how you look at it, really. Like I’m only asking because I’ve been wondering for a long time and—”

“I promise to give you anything you desire if it will stop this incoherent babbling.” He said. She smiled coyly and he’d dare to say she looked nervous. She looked at him, squeezing his hand.

“Ok, then in that case…” She trailed off, purposely avoiding his gaze. “Do you think I could… see you?” He frowned. “As in… you?” He narrowed his eyes. “Like… the blue you?”

His stomach sank.

No. She wasn’t asking that. She couldn’t be.

“You are asking to see me in my Jötunn form?” He asked in disbelief and she nodded sheepishly. Loki felt the all too familiar feeling beginning to boil at the pit of his stomach. Who did she think she was? Asking for something like that? This girl, this…mortal.

“No.” His gaze visibly hardened and he set his jaw, pulling his hand from hers.

It was Darcy’s turn to frown as he stood up.

“‘No?’ That’s it? Come on, Loki.” She said, following him as he turned around to leave.

“I have given you more than enough, Miss Lewis. Do not presume that because I tolerate your insolent ways I am your puppet.” His tone was harsh and his countenance hardened. “I will ask you to retreat to your chambers and forget the matter.” He walked towards his room. She followed.

“Loki—”

“I will not ask twice.” His voice was icy and Darcy hated it.

“But— ” She tried to grab his hand and he pulled away, turning around abruptly.

“Do not make me do something I might regret.” He warned, and whether he was referring to hurting her or revealing his true self, he was unsure.

He was about to turn the doorknob of his bedroom door when she spoke.

“Why?” She asked simply.

There was no malice, no begging, no anger or annoyance in her tone. Just honest to goodness curiosity. He turned around and met her gaze. He could see in her eyes that she meant no harm. She didn’t know any better. She was simply a young Midgardian interested in different species. He could sympathize with that, but she had no clue what kind of monster she was suddenly taking interest in. The innocent look in her eyes made his gaze soften; he sighed. Damn it all.

“You know not what you ask for.” He replied, his voice low.

She walked towards him with a smile.

“I know.” She took his hand off the doorknob. He let her.

She had him in the palm of her hand and somehow that made his blood boil. Why did he let her toy with him like this? This little, insignificant mortal… How did she have so much control over him?

By the time he’d finished his internal eternal fight, she had him back on that couch.

“Why would you ask for such a thing?” He asked.

“I wanna know all of you.” She said. “And I know it’d annoy you.” She gave him a cheeky smile and he took a deep breath.

“You are not prepared for what you would see.”

“Try me.”

“Dar—”

“Please.”

He hesitated. Part of him urged him to do it, to show his true self and see her run in terror and finally get her away from him and out of his head. On the other hand, he felt a sudden tug on his heart at the thought of her leaving him or being afraid of him. The last thing he wanted was the only person on this realm who enjoyed his presence— and vice versa— to abandon him like everyone else. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, indeed.

He met her gaze and decided to fulfill her wish, no matter the outcome.

“Very well, then.” He said as he turned to face her. “If you desire so.” He was certain she’d regret her request and run. “Do not say you were not warned.” He said.

He looked into her eyes and let his cloaking spell dissipate to reveal his true nature. If this were a cartoon, Darcy’s jaw would be on the floor, quite literally. She stared wide-eyed as his fair skin faded into a rich, deep blue and his eyes went from hypnotizing green pupils to frightening bright red sclera. His face and arms were covered in ridges, a darker shade of blue.

Darcy felt chills down her spine, but she forced herself to hide it. The least she wanted right now was for him to think she was afraid of him. Not after he revealed his true self at her request.

No.

She was a little bit scared… but she was also fascinated.

He was tense, despite his poker face. She could almost hear the thoughts in his head screaming at her. A mixture between _Run!_ and _Please, stay_. And right now she was in between.

The low hum of his magic disappeared and the transformation completed. He was done. He now sat in full Jötunn form before her and for the first time since she met him, she was utterly speechless. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour yet her mouth could not form one single coherent thought. He still looked like Loki, there was no doubt about that. His features were sharper, his skin —though it was yet to be touched— seemed rougher, far rougher.

She could feel the cold emanating from him. He was definitely more menacing in this form, she wouldn’t deny that.

Yet what made him, him, was still present. His hair was still jet black and slicked back. His eyes, though blood red, still held that lofty look, though with a hint of fear right now. His lips still in a thin line as always. His body remained the same, not growing nor shrinking. The more she stared at him the more at ease she felt, though her heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her chest.

They were still sitting in complete silence. Not a word had been spoken for the last two minutes. He noticed how stiff she sat, keeping her distance. Not moving a single muscle, barely breathing. He could hear her heart hammering uncontrollably in her chest. She was scared. Part of him felt satisfied. It had worked; she was scared of him. A reaction he was well acquainted with. The rest of him, though, felt guilty and nasty for subjecting her to such a terrible sight. A poor Midgardian who had never seen anything besides different shades of skin color. He realized he did not want to frighten her anymore. He did not want her to run away.

“I should not have.” He let out a defeated sigh and Darcy saw his forehead return to its fair tone.

“No, wait!” Before she could register her movements, her hand was gripping his wrist. The feeling of his skin startled her and she let go almost as soon as she touched him. She could see a flash of pain across his eyes as he continued to transform back into his Asgardian form. “Loki, stop. Not yet, please.” She whispered.

He stared at her with a doubtful look. Why did she want him to remain like this? She was clearly frightened, he could see that from a realm away. He could not blame her, couldn’t be angry at her. He himself was disgusted by this form. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his Asgardian form and forget this ever happened, but she wore a deep pleading look in her eyes and he could not help but please her. Once again.

He turned back and sat there waiting for her to change her mind and command him to turn back. Instead, she raised her hand and he fought to not pull his hands away. Darcy’s hand stopped for a second. She was scared, yes, but it was still Loki. She liked Loki. She wanted him to trust her.

She reached out for his hand again. This time slowly, giving them both time to ready themselves. Loki took in a sharp breath, fighting the urge to disappear from the room altogether. As soon as her hand made contact with his, he saw her eyes widening once again. Perhaps it was disgust.

“You’re cold.” She said, astonished.

“Duly noted.” He replied, teasing her obvious statement.

She took his hand in hers and slowly pulled it to her lap. She examined it thoroughly, tracing her trembling fingers on the ridges, letting out small gasps every so often. His skin was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She was still deciding whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“So cold.” She uttered once more. He didn’t bother with an answer this time.

Slowly and carefully she began to get used to the feeling and grabbed his other hand, placing them both palms up on her lap as she caressed them with her own. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. He was not used to being touched with such care, much less in this form.

Her eyes were glued to his hands as she slowly linked their fingers together. A breathless chuckle escaped her. Her hands felt so much more fragile than usual in this form.

“It’s to withstand the temperature, right?” She asked. “The thick, rough skin?” She clarified.

“It is.”

She had been staring at him, he knew, for when he opened his eyes she jumped, gripping his hands a bit tighter.

“Sorry, sorry.” She said under her breath. “Still getting used to the eyes.” She blushed.

Despite his discomfort, he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. There was no hatred or disgust in her voice. No pity, just bashfulness. For a second, he let himself smile. _Never thought the word bashful would describe Darcy,_ he thought. She stared with curiosity and he could almost see the battle inside her head. Her right hand left his and she slowly raised it to eye level. He stiffened, but she still leaned forward.

“Can I…?” She whispered and with another defeated sigh, he nodded sharply and closed his eyes to make it easier for her. “You don’t have to do that.” She said.

“I’m well aware.” He uttered.

He could feel the heat of her hand approaching his face and he tensed. Sure, she already felt his skin, but there was still time for her brain to click and tell her to get the hell out of there. Finally, her skin made contact with his with the subtlest of touches. Despite his coldness, he could swear he felt his cheeks burning. She cupped his face with one hand and soon enough with both. Her fingers traced his cheeks and forehead with feather-like touches.

“Wow,” She whispered. Her voice was full of wonder and it was affecting him more than he thought it would.

As he sat with closed eyes, she stared, wide-eyed at his face, his marvelous, frightening, lovely face. Was that even possible? He was tense at first, but she could slowly feel him relax under her touches. Suddenly, she realized what a big step it had been for him to show her this; to show her him. How vulnerable he must feel under her scrutinizing gaze. Perhaps that’s why he preferred not to look at her; not to protect her, but to hide from her. If she was afraid, he must be frightened to the core.

She realized it was not fair for him to hide for her sake when she was the one who asked him to reveal himself. She leaned forward on her knees and cupped his face once more, drawing him closer. He could feel the heat from her body inches away now.

“Look at me.” She got no response from him, but she knew he heard her when his breath caught. She smirked, both with sadness and a little mischievousness. “Loki… look at me.”

He sighed for the third time that night and succumbed to her request once again. He made sure to go slowly and not scare her away. It felt too good to have her so close. His eyes went from the couch cushions to her thighs, her stomach then chest, where his eyes lingered for a second too long. He followed her collarbone to her chin, nose and finally eyes.

This time she didn’t jump as he looked up at her. Instead, she wore a silly smile on her face.

“Hi, there.”

He felt a heartbreaking need to kiss her in that moment and it took all of his immortal strength not to. This ordinary, wonderful, frail, magnificent mortal woman handled him as if he were the most precious thing in all the realms and he’d be damned if he didn’t admit it felt incredible. Loki was in danger of reclaiming the one thing he’d lost decades ago.

Hope.

Before noticing, his hands were on either side of her thighs, wanting to feel her; wanting to make sure this wasn’t a dream and that this marvelous woman sat in front of him with his face in her delicate hands. Even more, that she did not shrink away from him or his touch. The urge to kiss her was growing stronger, practically drowning him, but he resisted. Now was not the time and he was not about to frighten her more than she already was.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you take something so serious, Ms. Lewis.” He said, trying to clear his head. She ran her thumb back and forth on his jaw and after a brief smile, she went back to a serious demeanor, looking into his eyes directly for the first time since he turned.

“This is serious.” She said truthfully. Damn this woman. Her hands trailed his collarbone, sneaking under the collar of his shirt. He shivered and Darcy couldn’t help but think of the irony of it. She felt his hands slowly slide up to her hips and her heart skipped a bit. That conflicted feeling back in her head and now body. As his hands slid up, one got caught in her tank top, giving him skin to skin access. She shivered and Loki immediately pulled his hands back.

“I apolo—”

“Don’t. You’re just cold, that’s all.” She half-lied and with shaky hands, guided his hands around her waist under her top. “Let me get used to the feeling.” She placed her hands on his neck again. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the sides of her waist. She felt warmer than usual. His gaze was locked on his hands and the contrast his blue made against her pale skin. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth.

“See?” She said and he looked up. “It’s not so bad.” She assured with a smile and his heart leaped. He resisted the urge to pull her to him and devour her mouth and explore every inch of her warm, soft skin for what was left of the night.

As he looked up at her, he found that wonder he’d heard in her voice earlier in her eyes now. Her left fingers traced his cheek as she studied his features and her right fingers toyed with his hair. Her gaze fell on his lips, curiosity creeping into her head.

Loki noticed how her gaze lingered and he swallowed as she licked her lips. The hand on his cheek suddenly made its way towards his lips. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip finding it slightly softer than the rest of him.

“Hmm.” She hummed to herself and a whole other different part of him awoke at the feel of her thumb moving back and forth on his lips.

Loki swallowed again when she suddenly leaned closer.

“Do you mind if I try something?”

Loki could have sworn his heart stopped at her question. He knew what she wanted to try and he was both terrified and excited to let her.

“I don’t think it would be wise.” He whispered and she smiled.

“When have you known me to be?”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He said and her smile turned into a grin.

The fact that he was trying to convince himself to stop, but struggled to do so, made her stomach do somersaults. He was just as nervous as she was; but his grip on her waist let her know, he was gonna let her try it.

Slowly, she leaned forward and his heart began pounding in his chest as was hers. He tried his best to remain still and not attack her face as it came a breath away from his. Their breaths mingled; hot and cold, mortal and immortal, man and woman, human and jötunn.

This was wrong. He shouldn’t do this to her.

Just when Loki was about to voice his concerns, Darcy’s lips pressed against his. Oh, and what a feeling. The contrast between her soft lips and his rough ones was the strangest feeling neither one had experienced before. She felt like silk against him. When she didn’t pull away, he kissed her back with hesitance. He wanted nothing more than to throw her back and ravage her right there, but the fear of hurting her overpowered him and he concentrated on not getting carried away instead; she seemed so much more fragile in his state. His hands rested on her hips giving soft squeezes of approval but keeping his distance.

Darcy, on the other side, quickly acclimated to him and came to the conclusion that she liked it. It was different, yeah, but not exactly ‘bad’ different. She decided baby-steps were overrated and leaned against him, closing the gap between them. Now pressing together, she felt his hard chest. Apparently, frost giants were built like brick houses. The contact made her shiver –both from the temperature of his skin and maybe a little bit of excitement somewhere.

She could feel his hesitancy, and Darcy was debating whether to pull away or not when he squeezed her hips again. He wanted this as much as she did, but he was holding back and she was having none of it. Suddenly, she wanted to feel more; of his lips, or his body, of his everything. She let her tongue slip between her teeth to deepen the kiss. He stiffened and pulled away. Both were breathing heavily as he looked at her, then her lips.

“Darcy, you d—”

“Shhhhhut up.” She resumed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she climbed into his lap, straddling him. She didn’t want to let him talk. She knew if she did, he would stop this and claim it was for her own good. She didn’t give a damn about her own good; _this_ felt good. She pulled him to her and tried to deepen the kiss again and this time, he responded. She could almost feel the rubber band snap in his head as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He kissed her back fervently, forgetting for a second what he was and how wrong this was. He held nothing back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. Her warm skin and breasts crushing against him were leaving him breathless and he felt his pants growing tighter. She felt him too. Suddenly, her hips were grinding against him and he sucked in a breath. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and pulled without warning making him grunt into their kiss. She pulled away for a second and looked at him with eyes glazed over.

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” She said breathlessly.

She looked into his eyes and all at once, he became painfully aware of his current form. She brought his lips to hers and ground her hips again, but this time, he hissed and lifted her, so they weren’t in contact anymore. She pulled away.

“What are y—” She stared at him in confusion.

He quickly dodged her gaze, dropping her onto his lap carefully. She used both hands to bring him to look at her. It startled her how he looked so menacing yet so defenseless in this form. She could tell he was ashamed of it and as much as she wanted to push him on his back and ride him like there was no tomorrow, she decided against it.

At least tonight.

“Hey…” She whispered, looking into his blood red eyes. “I don’t mind getting down with you like this. It’s actually getting me really fucking hot, to be honest.” She said. He noticed how red and swollen her lips were after such a short amount of time. “But if you really don’t want to, we won’t do this.” He nodded, clearly conflicted as Darcy rubbed circles on his jaw. His skin felt softer than before, or maybe she was just getting used to the feel of it. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her waist again and he buried his face in her chest.

“There is nothing I want more.” He said, truthfully as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I am not ready yet. Not like this.” He said and Darcy had a feeling he said it to himself rather than her. He pulled away reluctantly and, with a sigh, met her gaze once more. “I do not want to put you at risk.”

She smiled and bent down to press her lips softly against his. “Fine.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "But you owe me." He chuckled.

She heard the hum of his magic for the second time and the temperature of his skin rose as the texture softened. She was only a little disappointed. She pulled away and stared at him with a smile, finding that all too familiar face that made her knees go weak.

“Look at that.” She gripped his chin playfully. “Still hot.”

“You are insufferable.” He said, sincerely and her smile widened.

“Hmm, say more things like that.” She joked as she pulled him into a kiss.

He fell backward onto the cushions, bringing her down him and she laughed into their kiss. His hands rested on her waist underneath her top and he delved into the kiss without a second thought. She noticed the instant change in him. He was no longer careful and hesitant or insecure about his movements. He wasn't Laufeyson's abandoned child. No. He was confident now, playful and living up to his mischievous title. He was an Odinson prince now. He was Loki of Asgard.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“How 'bout every night?” She offered and he smirked.

She sat up and suddenly felt just how excited he was to have her sleep over. She raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, so that’s a definite 'no' on wild, popsicle sex, but what about regular, Asgardian, vanilla sex?” She suggested and he frowned.

“Vanilla?”

“Tame, mild, gentle, etcetera.”

He chuckled before flipping her on her back and hovering over her, resting between her thighs now. She squealed in surprise at his quick movement.

“Wow,” She said breathlessly.

“Are you certain?”

“I have never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Without any warning, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head. She gasped as every inch of his body covered hers.

“Then I must make myself very clear, Miss Darcy,” He said into her ear. His breath sending chills down her spine. “No matter what form I am in, I am never ‘vanilla’.” He warned.

“Prove it.” Darcy rolled her hips then, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

He placed one hand on the bed to steady himself and that’s when Darcy took in her surroundings. They weren’t in the living room anymore.

“What the f…” She looked around confused. “When did you…” He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile.

She’d been so turned on by his swift move earlier, she didn’t notice when he flipped her, he’d transported back to his room and she’d landed on his bed instead of her crummy old couch. She suddenly felt the excitement bubbling in her stomach.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” She said as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing her hips against his.

“You are playing with fire, mortal.” He snuck his hand under her top and he leaned down leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

Darcy took advantage of his small distraction and Loki had the shock of his life when in one swift movement, Darcy flipped him over and sat on top of him.

“I’m hoping to get burned, prince.” She gave him a wicked smile before rolling her hips again.


End file.
